


Becky, my love

by Saeba45



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel), A Little Princess, A Little Princess (1995), A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Huddling For Warmth, Love, Sharing a Bed, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeba45/pseuds/Saeba45
Summary: Sara narrates the first night she had to spend after losing everything : her father, her fortune, her dignity. But she's not so alone that she believes. A little maid she knows very well will help her to overcome her grief.POV Sara Crewe





	Becky, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the English mistakes. I'm not very useful in this language, but I did my best to translate my original fanfiction. So please, be indulgent. :)

My poor dad, dead. The news had been communicated to me by Miss Minchin as a cold blade planted in my heart. All my possessions had been seized. I did not have anything except Emily and a picture of my parents, only witnesses of their memories. If I did not want to end up on the street, I had to work as a maid. My father's debts were abysmal and I had no way to repay them otherwise. I was alone, abandoned in nothingness. Quickly, I saw the looks of the people I have met over the past few months change dramatically. I saw contempt, mockery or simply indifference. Even Ermengarde did not know where to position herself. Lottie reacted with the innocence of her 4 years old. And Becky ... I assumed I had nothing to bring her now. After all, I had become a servant without any possessions. I had no more cakes to offer her, no more good food to bring her, no more stories to tell her.

I remained curled up on the attic bed where Miss Minchin had sent me. The room (if you could call it a room) was dark, icy and dusty. I heard the rats move on the floor. I was scared, I was cold, and more than anything, I was alone. Alone with my sorrow and my regrets.  
As I emptied all the tears from my body, I heard the door of my garret creak timidly. As I turned, I saw Becky enter the room. Her eyes were red and misty with tears. Before I knew it, she ran into my arms and cried while muttering her condolences.

Becky ! My dear Becky ! How could I have even doubted her? Of her kindness, her generosity.

She was the same age as me. We were the same size. She was very pretty. Her skin was less pale and lighter than mine. Her chestnut hair was combed in two mats. Her face bore some traces of soot, witnesses to her hard work. But beneath these traces, we could easily see an extremely soft expression, illustrated by dark blue eyes and a look filled with timidity. Some freckles dotted her fine features.

In Becky's early days at the school, I felt a deep empathy for her. A feeling of great sadness overwhelmed me to know that this fragile little thing had to endure a job that most adults could not even do without bending over. But very soon, pity had given way in my heart to a deep admiration. To me, Becky was a true princess, like Cinderella. She had experienced so many horrible things at such a young age. And yet, she continued to fight, she did not give up and always remained very kind and polite to others.

Becky. My faithful Becky. Her presence was like a balm for me. She comforted me and showed me that even in this terrible situation, I was not alone.

After giving me the few birthday gifts she had been able to get, she suggested that I accompany her to her room. She wanted to sleep with me. I felt embarrassed for her who had already done so much for me. But she insisted and told me that she could not sleep knowing that I was alone and sad on the other side of the wall. She took my hand and leading me away with her.

Her room was very similar to mine. I knew she was sleeping in difficult conditions. Knowledge is one thing, seeing it and living it is another. The mattress was hard as stone, the sheets were thin and the walls let in the air and the outside cold.

I had no things, no clothes other than those that had been entrusted to me for the work. So Becky decided to give me some of her own, including one of her two nightgowns. Another example of her selflessness, while she was so poor. Then, we lay down after putting the sheets of my bed over her own. The cold continued to fill the room. Becky timidly approached me and hugged me tightly. I felt her tremble against me. I quickly concluded that she was afraid of my reaction, afraid to rush me. So I decided to respond to her embrace with all the strength and all the feelings I felt for her. Becky was the last pillar that still held my world, which allowed it not to crumble. She was everything to me.

I took advantage of this moment to try to clear my mind. I could not possibly forget my misfortune and the loss of my dad, but Becky's presence helped me to think of something else. I focused on her, on the warmth of her body, the slightly sweet smell of her skin, the softness of her feet that intermingled with mine and her hand gently waving on my back. This embrace continued all night. It soothed me and allowed me to rest somehow. During the night, I sometimes heard the rats who moved on the floor of the room. Becky must have felt my discomfort and my fear because each time it happened, she squeezed me harder and whispered a few words to reassure me. I felt asleep then, hurt, but also reassured by the presence of my little companion who snuggled against me.

This first night has strengthened our ties. Becky helped me to accustom to my new life. With her kindness, she helped me whenever I needed it. The work was painful, but bearable with her presence. I almost broke down many times. The wickedness of Lavinia and Miss Minchin has several times threatened to destroy me. But every time I thought to hit the bottom, you appeared in front of me my sweet Becky. You didn’t say anything. You took my hands and you smiled sweetly. These are small things that have brought me back from nowhere. You wanted to share everything with me, good and bad moments. We laughed together. We cried together. We were hungry together. We had cold together. We slept together. And we finally got out of this place together.

Becky ! My irreplaceable Becky ! My love ! You gave me the strength to keep fighting when I thought I had lost everything. I would never have managed to survive without your presence and support. We shared everything together, joys and sorrows. Today, now that Uncle Tom has found me, I want to share my happiness with you. You're my princess, my darling Becky, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. You have always been there for me. You saved my life.

I love you my love, forever !


End file.
